Goodnight, Booth
by yorkiegirl159
Summary: Valentines Day B&B love fluffity fluff fluff fluff. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own Bones.

**Authors Note:** I got the idea for this story today and decided to give it a go.

-----

The restaurant was filled with people. Chatter and classical music filled the air as they ate, the world for once at peace. He smiled, just looking at her gorgeous face across from him and couldn't help but think: I am such a lucky man. The meal had come to a close and he sat across from her, holding her hand. Running her thumb along his palm, she leaned across the table to kiss him. "Thanks for the dinner Seeley, it was wonderful,"

"You know I'd usually cook for you, but I thought it would be nice to splurge since it's Valentine's Day,"

She smiled and he felt his heart thump deeply in his chest. He hadn't felt that way for anyone in a long time, and although they had only been dating for eight months, it had felt as though years had transpired. Reaching into the pocket of his coat, a foolish grin spread across his face. He'd walked into the store and taken one look at the gem, knowing immediately that it was the one. Pulling the small black box out of his pocket, he looked up expectant. Her eyes widened as he opened it and pulled out the thin band of gold embedded with a beautiful diamond. Light reflected off of it and sparkled on the ceiling, as bright as her face.

"Seeley, I..."

"Don't say anything, babe. Let me say what I've got to say,"

"Seeley," she put her hand over the ring and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "I'm sorry, but i can't marry you,"

-----

The apartment door was unlocked and he let himself in only to find her sitting, asleep on the couch. About to retrace his steps, her eyes fluttered open and he stood frozen in the doorway. Sitting up, she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Hey Booth," Temperance muttered. "What's wrong?" His eyes were empty and sad, and his shoulders were hunched with dejectedness. Motioning him to the couch, she held his hand and ran her thumb along the inside of his palm, just as Olivia had done earlier that evening. Feeling the familiar touch, his body shivered and tears began to make their way slowly down his cheeks. "Oh, Booth." she murmured, hanging her head. "What happened?"

"Bones, do you know what day it is?" She shook her head. "Valentines day, Bones. Valentines Day. The day when lovers exchange their feelings and tell eachother how they feel. Livie and I were out for dinner. You know that fancy Italian place downtown that she likes? I got down on my knee and pulled out a ring, and you know what she said? She flat out refused. No, I can't." His voice quivered with frustration. "Is there something _wrong_ with me? Now _two_ women have turned me down for marriage. Do I have a flaw Bones? Is that it?" Tears streaming down his face, Booth collapsed. Head in hands, he was surprised to feel her hand skim over his back, massaging his tight muscles and calming his sobs.

"Shush Booth, it'll be alright. You just need to talk it out with her. Find out why, there has to be an answer,"

Booth shook his head. "No isn't all she said Bones. She said 'Goodbye' and left. I'm pretty sure that means 'I don't want to see you again." Bones trailed her fingers along his jawline, turning his face toward hers.

Brennan looked him in the eye. "There's nothing wrong with you Booth. You're a perfect father, a wonderful friend, and a caring partner. I have to admit, when you first started going out with Olivia, I was... well, jealous. You're such a good friend and sometimes I think that _we _could be more than this." She paused hesitantly, realizing that she had just told him what she'd been meaning to say for the past few years. "She must have missed something, because to me, you're perfect. And _I'll _never leave you Booth, that's a promise."

Kissing her forehead, he whispered "I'll never leave you either Bones." Closing his eyes, Booth took a deep breath and smiled. Exhausted, he relaxed into the corner of the couch and let sleep take him. Temperance too felt tired, so she curled up next to him and let their bodies melt together.

"Goodnight Booth,"

-----

**Happy Valentines Day!!!  
Aishiteimasu :) [i love you **

I love reviews... and reviews love you.  
_spread the love, click the little box_


End file.
